A saddle is typically manufactured using a rigid internal saddle frame, which is also known as a saddletree. A typical saddletree is illustrated in FIG. 1. The saddletree is made of rigid material that may comprise wood, laminated wood, fibreglass, rigid plastics material and the like. The saddletree typically has a length of between 50-90 cm and a width of between 30-60 cm although this can vary. The tree has a rear cantle portion (see reference numeral 11 FIG. 1), a front gullet portion (reference numeral 12 FIG. 1) and a pair of side rails (13, 14 FIG. 1). A strong steel stirrup bar (15) is fixed to the front portion of the saddletree and is immovable with respect to the saddletree. The stirrup bar illustrated in FIG. 1 is typical for an Australian saddle, and the stirrup bar is made such that the stirrup leather can be releasably attached to the stirrup bar. For an American western saddle, the stirrup bar is in the form of a closed loop, which means that the stirrup leather cannot be released from the stirrup bar.
In use, a stirrup is attached to each stirrup bar. The stirrups function to hold and support a rider's foot. If the rider stands-up the entire weight of the stirrups, and therefore the stirrup bar supports the rider. This creates quite large stresses on the stirrup leather that are transferred to the stirrup bar. If the direction of the stress is at an angle to the stirrup bar, there is a possibility of damage to the stirrup bar, and/or damage to the saddletree.
Stirrup bars are known that allow the stirrup to swing inwardly and outwardly relative to the saddle. Sometimes a loose fit of the stirrup leather to the bar is sufficient; other times the stirrup bar can contain a bush or sleeve to allow the leather to swing inwardly and outwardly relative to the saddle. It is also known to provide some lateral adjustment of the stirrup leather relative to the bar (i.e. allowing the leather to be spaced further away or nearer to the rider's legs).
The present invention is directed to a stirrup bar assembly that has a member which can rotate and which can reduce stress on the leather strap that is attached to the stirrup bar. In one form, this can be achieved by having the stirrup leather attached to the member which can rotate about an axis which is transverse to the length of the saddle to reduce stress on the stirrup leather, and/or the stirrup bar and therefore to the saddle tree.
It is an object of the invention to provide a stirrup bar assembly, and a saddle having such a stirrup bar assembly that may overcome at least some of the abovementioned disadvantages or provide the public with the useful or commercial choice.
In one form, the invention resides in a stirrup bar assembly, the assembly comprising a stirrup bar that is mounted for rotation relative to a saddletree.
Suitably, the stirrup bar assembly comprises an attachment plate. The attachment plate is typically attached to the saddletree. The means of attachment may vary but may include fasteners, adhesive, or manufacture of the saddletree in such a manner that the attachment plate forms part of the saddletree. The attachment plate may comprise a metal plate. The metal plate may comprise steel. The metal plate may be substantially planar. The metal plate may have a length of between 5-20 cm, a width of between 3-10 cm, and a thickness of between 1-5 mm. This can of course vary to suit. The metal plate may be substantially rectangular when viewed in plan but may have beveled corners.
A shaft may be attached to the attachment plate. The shaft may extend from one side of the attachment plate and is typically substantially perpendicular to the attachment plate. The shaft may comprise a cylindrical shaft. The shaft may be manufactured from metal such as steel. One end of the shaft may be fixed to the attachment plate such that the shaft does not rotate relative to the attachment plate. Alternatively, the shaft may be fitted such that it can rotate relative to the attachment plate. The shaft may have a length of between 10-40 mm, and if the shaft is cylindrical, it may have a diameter of between 10-30 mm.
Alternatively, the stirrup bar assembly may comprise a shaft that is provided with a laterally extending portion such as a flange. In this arrangement, the attachment plate need not be present. The saddletree side plate can be formed with an opening through which the shaft passes with the laterally extending portion preventing the shaft from passing entirely through the opening. The laterally extending portion can then be fixed to the saddletree to hold the shaft in place.
If desired, a plurality of openings may be formed through the saddletree side plate to allow the shaft to be mounted relative to the saddletree at different positions to improve the comfort position for a rider.
A bearing may be attached relative to the shaft. The bearing may comprise a roller bearing that may be pressed over the shaft. One or more thrust washes may be provided which may be on each side of the bearing.
The stirrup bar may be attached to the roller bearing. Suitably, the stirrup bar is fixed to the roller bearing such that rotation of the bearing causes rotation of the stirrup bar. The stirrup bar is suitably able to rotate 360° relative to the attachment plate.
Alternative arrangements are envisaged to allow the stirrup bar to be rotatably mounted relative to the saddletree. For instance, the shaft may be rotatably mounted relative to the attachment plate, and the stirrup bar may be mounted to the shaft.
The stirrup bar typically comprises a metal member. The metal member may be formed from metal plate. The metal member may be provided with a supporting finger on which the stirrup leather can be attached in a removable manner. In this arrangement, the supporting finger may have a free end to allow the stirrup leather to be attached and removed relative to the supporting finger.
Alternatively, the stirrup bar may be shaped or configured such that the stirrup leather cannot be removed. For instance, the stirrup bar may be in the form of a closed loop. The closed loop may have a substantially triangular shape to define an internal opening or eyelet through which the stirrup leather can extend.
Alternative configurations of the stirrup bar are envisaged.
A stop means or limit means may be provided to prevent undesirable rotation of the stirrup bar. This may be in the form of a projection, button, profile and the like. The stop means or limit means may be attached to the saddletree. The stirrup bar may be provided with an abutment portion that can abut with the stop means or limit means to prevent further undesirable rotation of the stirrup bar.